


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-10

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 3





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-10

尾聲 意志

一九四五年五月八日，德國向同盟國無條件投降。

一九四五年八月二日，美、英、蘇三國元首共同發表「波茨坦宣言」，確定分區佔領德國，徹底消滅納粹以及軍國主義。

一九四七年二月二十五日，盟國管制委員會發佈第四十六號通令，向全世界宣告：普魯士已不存在於現實之中，其中央政府和下屬機構至此正式解散。

基爾伯特陷入深沉的昏迷，知覺和意識在黑暗的夢境中一併淪喪。

夢裡有無數四散的碎片，條頓騎士團、勃蘭登堡、腓特烈大帝和西理西亞戰爭、俾斯麥和德意志帝國……曾經的君主、土地及歷史，紛亂繁雜、無比懷念的回憶。

不知過了多久，他感到自己的每一塊血肉、每一寸肌膚、每一根骨頭都被粗暴地拆解開來，彷彿有利刃將身體各個部分翻攪、剁碎，再由碎末狀態重新拼黏起來，反覆無數次。

他日日夜夜在柔軟的大床上痙攣、翻滾、呻吟，偏偏取不回身體的所有權，必須單方面接受這足以令任何人發狂的痛苦折磨。

偶爾，會有人幫基爾伯特拭去身上的汗水、拍撫顫抖不已的背脊，或是緊緊握住他痛到朝半空亂揮的手，伴隨熟悉的冰雪氣息。

「英國他們帶走德意志，所以我就遵守承諾把你帶回俄羅斯來。你什麼時候才要醒來呢？我現在天天都好無聊，美國那白痴討厭死了，老是跟我作對。」

「我想要保留你的名字，可惜西方的傢伙們堅決反對。說這是為了徹底消滅普魯士的軍國主義，讓德國人永遠記得發動世界大戰的罪行。」

「嘻嘻！別生氣，他們只是害怕而已，害怕普魯士再次帶著德意志威脅歐洲侵略世界。不過沒關係，蘇聯會代替你做到這一點。但要把你的東西全都給我，你，還有你的政治、法律、文化、軍事……全部都屬於俄羅斯的。」

恍惚間，有甜甜軟軟的聲音在基爾伯特身旁響起，他想要說些什麼，身體卻無法動彈更無法回應，持續在混沌的黑暗中掙扎，似乎經歷無窮無盡的漫長時光，又似乎只是很短很短的一個晝夜。

一九四九年五月二十三日，德意志聯邦共和國成立。

同年十月七日，德意志民主共和國成立。

那一天，渾沌的黑暗快速壓縮、凝聚，無數聲音無數畫面在基爾伯特的意識中爆炸開來，傳達曾經名為普魯士的土地上的一切。

然後，時間開始流動。

基爾伯特醒來時，窗外正是幽深的黑夜，房間擺設是標準的俄羅斯風格，花瓶裡還插了幾朵向日葵。

他嘗試動了動，感到喉嚨極其乾渴，同時身體虛軟、頭痛欲裂，全身上下一點力量也沒有。

「早安！」

驀地，冰冷的槍口抵住基爾伯特的眉心，手槍的主人——伊凡側坐在床沿，笑吟吟地說道：「上司建議我，要是你再賴著不起來的話，就來一槍當鬧鐘試試。你要試試看嗎？說不定可以讓腦袋清醒一點。」

「唔……」

基爾伯特懶得回應伊凡無聊的玩笑，他緩緩坐起身來，試圖理清混亂無比的思緒，靜靜思索發生在自己身上的一切。

似乎有種陌生而奇妙的感受，伴隨難以言喻的空虛。

自己還是自己，卻又已經不是自己，和當初由條頓騎士團改為普魯士公國時的情況有些相似，只差沒有那痛徹骨髓、現在想來還是渾身發麻的經歷。

「啤酒。」

呆坐許久後，基爾伯特終於回過神來，他嘴巴幾次開闔，好不容易才發出微弱而沙啞的聲音。

「沒問題。」

伊凡隨手把槍扔到地上，為基爾伯特遞上一杯溫水，後者立刻不屑地別開臉，對沒有味道的溫水表達明顯的厭惡。

「啤酒。」

「好的，請用。」

伊凡遞上的依舊是溫水，這次還多了一枚止痛藥錠。

「本大爺要的是……啊！」

話沒說完，伊凡就趁基爾伯特張嘴的機會捏住他的下巴，把水和藥錠含在口中，硬是用嘴餵他吃了下去。

基爾伯特想要伸手推開伊凡，無奈力量差距太大，他徒勞無功地掙扎一會，最後還是不得不就範。

「再來一杯，這次還要我餵你嗎？」

伊凡舔去基爾伯特嘴角的水珠，從瓶中倒了一杯水遞給對方，他的神情和語氣都平淡自然，似乎剛剛親暱的行為只是再平常也不過的招呼一般。

「本大爺自己喝……咳咳咳這是什麼鬼東西？！」

基爾伯特搶過水杯喝了一大口，隨即被嗆得不停咳嗽，彷彿有一團炙熱的火焰從胸腔開始燃燒，再快速從喉嚨竄升上來。

雖然不舒服，原本萎靡的精神卻不可思議地好了一點。

「俄羅斯的生命之水。既然你都是蘇聯的了，當然要喝伏特加而不是啤酒。」  
惡作劇得逞的伊凡露出戲謔的微笑，站起身來，對基爾伯特行了一個標準的蘇聯軍禮。

「歡迎加入社會主義陣營，普魯士同志。」

儘管作為地理和國家的「普魯士」之名已經不復存在，伊凡還是喜歡這個稱謂。

因為那是讓俄羅斯成為真正強權的凱薩琳大帝的故鄉、是創造共產主義的卡爾‧馬克思的祖國，是有著優秀的行政、法律、教育和軍事制度，讓俄羅斯曾經仰慕學習的國度。

「美國佬建立聯邦德國來對付蘇聯，所以我也用梅克倫堡、勃蘭登堡、薩克森、安哈特和東柏林建立一個民主德國，威廉‧皮克總統正在等你去輔佐。」 註1

「民主？哈哈！你確定這裡有那種東西？」

基爾伯特毫不客氣地諷刺，伊凡則聳聳肩，輕描淡寫地說道：「那是我上司的特殊興趣。」

他接著從頭說明一切，從波茨坦宣言到美蘇冷戰、從普魯士解散到東西德建立，講述基爾伯特昏迷的四年來發生的各種事件。

最後，伊凡下了結論。

「資本主義的西德有你弟弟，社會主義的東德卻還什麼都沒有，我要你作為它的精神像徵，跟蘇聯一起對付那些資本主義國家。」

「本大爺早就……」

「德意志非常努力，誠懇地認錯、刻苦地工作，在廢墟上重建他的家園。但東邊的兩千萬人民他管不著也幫不到。而同樣在東邊的你，要捨棄那些人民，繼續當個不事生產的廢物嗎？」

伊凡打斷基爾伯特的話，輕柔的語氣蘊藏不容置疑的強硬。

基爾伯特靜靜注視斯拉夫青年良久，混亂的腦袋模模糊糊地滑過一絲明悟。

他其實非常清楚，即使取消建制、抹去名字，普魯士依然能夠存在，依靠人民對普魯士的認同、依靠長存於德意志之中的普魯士精神與文化而存在。

雖然羅馬和日耳曼早已死亡，但波蘭、立陶宛、白俄羅斯、芬蘭、拉脫維亞……就是這樣活下來了，曾經的條頓騎士團更是在沒有國家、土地、政府之前就已存在。 註2

然而，在戰爭末期絕望的困境裡，他確實無比疲倦地想過要結束一切，讓同盟國消滅這個彷彿從出生起就帶著軍盔的軍國主義國度。

他不會死亡，卻已然喪失求生的意志，只想就那樣與實存的普魯士國家一起消亡或者陷入永恆的沉睡，反正渴望和平的世界再也不需要為戰爭而生的自己。

偏偏，有個傻瓜硬是要叫醒自己、硬是不讓自己如願。

——我要給你國家、給你人民、給你牽掛，把你鎖在這裡，讓你沒辦法不負責任地離去。

基爾伯特彷彿能聽到伊凡沒有說出口的話語，一如既往的霸道又任性，明明白白地告訴自己：你是被需要的，不准你就這樣捨棄一切。

「哈……」

想通之後，基爾伯特微微苦笑，有悲傷有失落，還有難以形容的平靜溫暖。

究竟是誰糾纏誰？誰又放不開誰？

不管再恨再氣，他還是對眼前笑得一臉燦爛的斯拉夫青年沒轍。或許，他終究是放不下，放不下德意志國家、放不下普魯士人民，以及……

「叩！」

基爾伯特突然提起全身的力氣朝腦袋揍了一拳，讓自己下定決心。

他接著將杯中剩餘的伏特加一飲而盡，將空杯子遞到伊凡面前命令道：「再來一杯！」

「沒問題。」

「哼！共產主義就共產主義，普魯士可是馬克斯的祖國、是社會福利的發源地……才不怕你這個鄉巴佬，肯定能弄個連威斯特都刮目相看的國家。」

「那我拭目以待。」

伊凡微笑著幫基爾伯特斟酒，一連數次，直到整瓶伏特加都喝個精光為止，同時滿意地發現，對方一度黯淡的眼眸再次散發炫目的光彩。

喝完最後一杯伏特加後，基爾伯特抹抹嘴說道：「還是啤酒好喝多了。先說好，本大爺可以幫你對付那個愛吃又自大的漢堡笨蛋，但是不准打威斯特的主意。」

「無所謂，蘇聯真正的敵人是老愛多管閒事的美利堅合眾國。但我要你的軍事和工業技術……對了，哥尼斯堡我已經先拿走了，確實是很不錯的溫水港。」

「還來！那是本大爺的心臟。」

「比起讓給波蘭，還是俄羅斯拿去比較好吧？那裡的德國人都被我遷去東德了，現在它是專屬於俄羅斯的加理寧格勒唷～☆」 註3

「本大爺的東西永遠是本大爺的……你想都別想……啊！」

伏特加的酒精濃度比啤酒高得多，讓基爾伯特一下就在酒精催化下昏昏欲睡。

他揮舞手中的玻璃杯想要起身跟伊凡據理力爭，卻突然一陣暈眩感襲來，差點因重心不穩而摔到床下。

「小心點。」

伊凡即時接住銀髮青年的身體，讓他在床上躺好，自己也脫下身上的大衣，順勢掀開被子鑽了進去。

「你在幹什麼？」

「睡覺啊！我已經為了東德的事三天沒睡了。」

「熱死了走開，要睡回你房間睡。」

「這裡就是我的房間。還有，我現在是你的宗主國，你要乖乖服從上司的命令才行。乖，叫聲主人來聽聽。」

「休想！」

伊凡不理會銀髮青年的抗議，把對方溫熱的身軀擁入懷中，讓他枕著自己的臂彎入睡，靜靜享受這黎明之前難得的寧靜。

又過了一會，他忽然想起什麼似地，湊到基爾伯特的耳畔輕聲說道：「對了，還在同盟國的時候，英國跟我說過一件很有趣的事喔！」

「唔？爛醉後的裸奔路線嗎？」

基爾伯特醉到迷迷糊糊，只覺伊凡的呼吸弄得自己耳朵發癢，想要推開卻又力不從心。

「英國說普魯士的名字來自Po-Rus，英文的意思是……靠近俄羅斯的土地。」 註4

「喔？所以？」

基爾伯特的身體微微一顫，隨即狀似若無其事地反問。伊凡則伸手按住對方跳動的心口，聲音宛如夢囈般微弱而輕柔。

「所以……待在我身邊。」

愛戀、憎恨、瘋狂、執著、友誼……他們之間的情感太過複雜也太過矛盾，永遠無法用愛情一詞來簡單概括。

在漫長到令人瘋狂的戰爭之中，他們對彼此犯下無可挽回的傷害、失去無可挽回的事物。

注定的死亡和永恆的寧靜，那是上帝賜給人類唯一的平等，他們卻無法獲得如此的祝福，必須近乎毫無休止地活下去。

然而，這也意味他們有更多的時間去淡化仇恨、去撫平傷痛，永遠不能原諒那些罪孽，但總能學會放下和釋懷。

十年、二十年、或者更多更多年以後，當時間把一切傷害淘洗殆盡時，他們能夠再次相視而笑，去牽起那雙……一度放開的手。

在那之後，普魯士依然是普魯士、德意志依然是德意志，只是身處於東西不同的國家，分屬專制與民主、共產與資本，兩個將世界一分為二、極端對立的陣營之中。

西德的經濟在美國協助下快速繁榮，東德也漸漸從世界大戰的傷害中恢復過來，還備受蘇聯信賴，成為「共產主義的優等生」。

基爾伯特天天忙得焦頭爛額，努力在廢墟中重建德意志人民的家園，用普魯士自豪的紀律、嚴謹與認真。

他習慣於戰爭，卻也習慣於戰爭後的復原工作，三十年戰爭、七年戰爭和耶拿戰爭之後都是如此，只是這一次，再也沒有霍亨佐倫王室的統治者來引領自己。

基爾伯特有時也會到莫斯科去出席會議或是處理工作，他和伊凡變成部屬和上司的關係，一切公事公辦，卻有種難以形容的默契存在，彷彿呼吸一般自然而然。

另一方面，在分裂的東西德國慢慢從傷痛中走出來的同時，基爾伯特再次感受到部分人民真摯的思念：不要資本主義也不要共產主義，回歸傳統，追求統一的德意志祖國。

然而，這一次，他不再順從那些聲音。

一九六一年八月，柏林危機讓美蘇兩方的對峙越演越烈，雙方都開始大規模動員軍隊，戰爭的陰影再度籠罩德意志的天空。

這使得東德民眾越來越恐懼，每天都有數千人逃亡到西柏林去。

「去跟莫斯科方面報告，本大爺要用一道圍牆把東西柏林隔開來。哼！叫那混帳拿其他理由去跟美國吵，別把歪腦筋動到德意志身上。」

一次對策會議上，普魯士殿下在柏林地圖上畫出一道鮮明的紅線，斬釘截鐵地宣佈。

「這樣確實可以解除柏林危機，但勢必會傷害民族情感，引發民眾的劇烈反彈和各國的輿論攻擊。而且……您不是……」

聽到基爾伯特的計畫時，東德的領導人烏布利希一方便贊同、一方面又有些遲疑，他幾次欲言又止，最後還是沒有說下去。

他知道這些「存在」的特殊性，知道他們能感受到人民的意志，也正因為如此，才會因對方的決定感到不可思議。

「現在每天至少有二千人逃到西柏林去，過去的十二年來，總共離開了二百多萬人。你應該很清楚吧？再不堵住通往西方的道路，這個國家會總有一天會崩潰。」

和依然在猶豫的烏布利希相反，基爾伯特的神情平靜而堅定，顯然已下定極大的決心。

過去多年來的經歷讓他意識到，民族主義是多麼矛盾而詭異的存在。每個國家、政黨、理論家都可以任意把自己需要的東西塞進去，證明自己的某些願望是合理的。

從十八世紀以來，民族主義漸漸影響世界，它曾經是歷史重要的推動力，讓普魯士得以擊敗拿破崙、讓普魯士得以統一德意志，還促成歐洲、美洲以至亞非各國的獨立。

然而，彷彿怪物露出爪牙，民族主義也在不知不覺中被扭曲了模樣，變得野蠻殘忍、變得肆無忌憚。

它讓人類相信自己的民族就是一切，相信自己有義務為了民族進行殺戮，甚至滅絕一整個種族，還讓人類被極端的狂熱與激情迷惑，忘了何謂寬容與尊重——正如希特勒的納粹政權。

基爾伯特曾經用數千個日與夜，去後悔、思索並覺悟，覺悟要在時代的潮流中保持清醒，傾聽那無所不在的人民的聲音，卻再也不能一味的順從。

「對，本大爺比誰都想統一，比誰都不願意讓德意志民族的國家分裂。但……現在還不是時候，還不是聽從他們的聲音的時候。」

八月十二日，東德毫無預警地建立柏林圍牆，正式阻隔通往西德、通往西方世界的通道。

上萬名工人戰鬥隊隊員在深夜出動，將鐵絲網、水泥塊送到指定地點，在蘇聯駐軍和東德人民軍的支援下進行柏林圍牆的第一期工程——於東西邊界架設鐵絲網。

完成所有人力、物力的指揮與分派後，基爾伯特走到勃蘭登堡門附近的小酒館，開始享用自己的最愛──啤酒加香腸。

喝到一半時，風塵僕僕的斯拉夫青年走了進來，他默默坐到基爾伯特對面，向侍者點了一杯啤酒喝了起來，還微微皺眉，似乎嫌棄酒味太淡。

基爾伯特懶洋洋地看了伊凡一眼，沒有詢問對方的來意，反正肯定是來監督柏林圍牆的建造情況，而對方有太多手段找到自己。

他們一杯接著一杯，平靜而自然地對飲，彼此沒有交談，氣氛卻奇異地安寧和諧，彷彿回到一六九七年那個無法忘卻的冬夜。

在那充滿冰冷與敵意的歐洲大地上，兩個寂寞的少年本能地接近對方，索求渴望了千百年的溫暖溫柔。

之後的兩個世紀裡，他們的關係反反覆覆，同盟合作或兵戎相見、親密交往或互相傷害，經歷無數或歡喜或悲傷的回憶，最後在不知不覺中，徹底淪陷。

他們一個是普魯士而一個是俄羅斯，永遠不可能拋下各自的立場，用人類的身份談一場不混雜國家利益、單單純純的戀愛。

然而，明知如此，他們偏偏還是放不開彼此，注定要你拉著我、我拉著你，就這樣永無止盡地糾纏下去。

清晨醒來時，基爾伯特發現自己身上披了件灰色的長大衣，而斯拉夫青年已然不見蹤影。

「呼哈！」

他揉揉僵硬的脖子，丟下酒錢便走出酒館。

東方的天空浮現光芒，鐵絲網已經大致在東西柏林的邊界設置完畢。

許多剛睡醒的民眾對突然出現的鐵絲網感到錯愕又憤怒，紛紛拿起石塊、爆裂物投擲架設鐵絲網的工人，甚至爆發嚴重的毆打衝突。

接到有大批西柏林群眾試圖衝過勃蘭登堡門的消息時，基爾伯特立刻前往現場，指揮警察阻擋並驅逐人群。

「克邁耶爾在搞什麼？還不快多派點人手……」 註5

「哥哥！」

驀地，熟悉的呼喊在基爾伯特身後響起，蘊含濃濃的情感與思念。

他回頭一看，金髮藍眼的德意志青年正混在對面的西柏林人群中，神情激動地望著自己。

「哥哥，你為什麼要這麼做？難道是……」

「噓！」

基爾伯特食指抵唇，示意路德維希噤聲，同時深深吸了一口氣，克制自己不顧一切地衝上前去，將分別多年的弟弟緊緊抱住的衝動。

「保重。」

他用嘴型無聲地道別，將左手高高舉起用力揮了一揮，露出多年來第一次發自內心的燦爛笑容。

下一刻，基爾伯特毅然決然地命令部隊將勃蘭登堡門徹底封鎖，眼睜睜看著路德維希被隔在自己的世界之外。

他靜靜站在原地良久，最後才走到宏偉壯麗、被視為德意志國門的勃蘭登堡門前，注視其上的戰爭女神雕像。

戰爭女神駕著一輛雙輪戰車，一隻展翅欲飛的雄鷹停在她手中的權杖頂端。

她曾經在耶拿戰爭後被拿破崙奪走，又在解放戰爭後被普魯士殿下奪了回來，還在女神的月桂花環鑲上一枚鐵十字架。

她見證普魯士的榮耀與歷史、見證無數的鮮血與死亡，此後，也將繼續見證德意志的命運與未來。

現在的世界需要一個分裂的德國，不允許它有再次威脅世界的機會。而作為美、蘇兩大霸權用來互相競爭的工具，東西德的合併在目前是絕無可能。

然而，總有一天，隨同柏林圍牆一起封閉的勃蘭登堡門將再次敞開。

到那時，這裡會成為統一的象徵，而東邊的基爾伯特也能再次西邊的路德維希相聚。他們有足夠的時間等待下去，等待重逢的時機來臨。

「在那之前，本大爺就勉為其難，先陪陪你了。」

基爾伯特自言自語，伸了一個大大的懶腰。

他猶豫一會，才朝同樣來到現場、正在一旁的街角等待自己的斯拉夫青年走去。

「把對西柏林的要求收回去。」

「好。」

「取消召集預備役軍人。」

「好。」

「美國那邊可能會弄推土機和坦克車來干預，在永久性的水泥牆建好前，你也要幫忙派坦克來防範。」

「好。」

基爾伯特提出一樣要求，伊凡就答應一項要求。最後，基爾伯特終於忍不住，狠狠揍了伊凡一拳。

「都是你害的，混帳！」

「嗯。」

伊凡沒有反駁，任由基爾伯特發洩，還抱住他微微發抖的身軀，默默給予支持的力量。

他知道，這名忠於德意志的日耳曼青年是下定多大的決心、壓抑多深的情感，才能做出這樣一道震驚世界的圍牆來。

「還有我在。」

等到基爾伯特的顫抖平息後，伊凡才輕輕捧起他的臉，為他吻去眼角的淚水，傳達那即使痛苦、即使憎恨，依然固執地無法捨棄的思念。

在過去最為黑暗的年代裡，伊凡一度想要毀去普魯士，折磨對方的身體、剝奪對方的自由，好宣洩那要把自己徹底撕裂的劇烈痛苦，緩解心中無止盡的瘋狂焦灼。

但，伊凡最後還是辦不到。

他終究忘不了銀髮青年在傷害之外，還給了自己更多、更多的溫暖，終究捨不得掐熄對方眼中的火焰，因為那是如此令人心折的耀眼。

他渴望的從來不是毫無生氣的俘虜，而是不會畏懼或厭惡自己，能與自己站在同樣的高度、待在自己身旁的存在。

「來，這個給你。」

最後，伊凡將一團柔軟的東西遞給基爾伯特，後者仔細一看，才發現那是隻鵝黃色的雛鳥。

「普魯士已經沒有國旗也沒有國旗上的老鷹，所以我就弄一隻來送給你，就當以前那隻能帶來幸福的兔子的回禮。」

「兔子？」

基爾伯特苦苦思索，終於想到伊凡指的是什麼，有些詫異地說道：「你說的是北方大戰後的那個？都兩百年前的事了，虧你還記得。」

「只要是基爾的事情，我全都記得唷！」

「記得？本大爺的可是強壯兇猛的黑鷹，你怎麼會弄來這種完全不相配的東西？」

「它比老鷹可愛多了，還是和向日葵一樣的顏色。」

伊凡理直氣壯地回答，基爾伯特則伸指戳戳小鳥的羽毛，似乎在思索著什麼。

許久，他突然望向被封鎖的勃蘭登堡門，低聲問道：「你覺得，等到長大時，牠能飛過這座圍牆嗎？」

「一定……應該可以的……吧？」

伊凡愣了一下，給予不太肯定的答案，暗自期望這隻鳥永遠不要長大。基爾伯特不再說話，盯著小鳥圓滾滾的眼睛仔細端詳，還被小鳥的嘴啄了一下。

突然，伊凡的手掌傳來溫暖的觸感，他低頭一看，原來是銀髮青年輕輕握住自己的手。

「走吧！還有一堆事情要做。」

他們一起走在夕陽西沉的街道上，走在飄揚著紅色旗幟，鐵幕之內的世界，牽起的手不知不覺變成十指相扣。

「基爾。」

「還有什麼事？」

「基爾。」

「幹嘛？有話不會痛痛快快說出來喔？」

「基爾。」

「再叫本大爺就扁你。」

「不要，我就是想叫你的名字。基爾、基爾、基爾、基爾……」

「笨蛋！」

黑色的雄鷹嚮往祖國自由的天空，終有一天會舒展羽翼，順應時代的風浪振翅而去。

然而，不管飛得多高多遠，牠終究會折回那個冰雪的國度。

出於自己的情感、自己的意志。

註1  
威廉‧皮克為德國共產主義政治家，德國共產黨的重要黨員。他於希特勒掌權後逃離德國，二戰結束後才返回國內，之後在蘇聯扶持下成為東德第一任總統。

註2  
波蘭、立陶宛幾次被分割、滅亡，到二十世紀才復國。白俄羅斯、芬蘭、拉脫維亞則是直到二十世紀才獨立成為國家的。

註3  
二戰後，蘇聯取得包括哥尼斯堡在內的東普魯士北部地區，之後改名為加理寧格勒州，波蘭則取得剩下的東普魯士地區和西普魯士，原本住在當地的德意志人民則被遷回東德境內。

註4  
據英文字典的字源解說，Prussia中古拉丁文為“Borussi”，其後演變為“Prusi”，源自“Po-Rus”，即是英文的(the land)Near the Rusi(Russians)。

註5  
克邁耶爾為東柏林當時的警察局長。

歷史背景說明

一、同盟國對普魯士的處置

第二次世界大戰後期，同盟國領袖認為普魯士是德國軍國主義的發源地，也是德國軍官團和容克貴族的大本營，把納粹在戰爭中的侵略和暴行歸咎於普魯士。最著名的，便是一九四三年英國首相邱吉爾在德黑蘭會議上說的一句話：「我想強調，普魯士萬惡之源。」

（這個說法曾經流行一時，在七〇年代以後才漸漸有越來越多的歷史學者加以分析、反駁，指出普魯士的軍國主義和納粹的法西斯是兩回事，哈夫曼、恩格爾曼、古姆紐爾等學者皆是。）

二戰結束後，美英蘇三國舉行波茨坦會議，在之後發表的波茨坦宣言中便明確指出，管制德國的原則包括「徹底解除武裝，消滅德國軍國主義……解散一切納粹團體，保證其不致於以任何方式再度崛起。」

為了消滅「軍國主義的普魯士」，盟國將普魯士徹底分割，普魯士的西部地區併入西德，中部併入東德，東普魯士北部割讓給蘇聯，其餘部分和西理西亞等地則被併入波蘭，使之不再是一個自由邦、甚至不是個地理名詞。

最後，一九四七年二月二十五日時，戰後同盟國在德國建立的最高機關——「盟國管制委員會」頒佈第四十六號法令，正式取消普魯士的建制，宣告他再也不存在於現實之中。

值得一提的是， Christopher Clark的“ Iron Kingdom: The Rise and Downfall of Prussia, 一六〇〇–一九四七”一書中提到，同盟國要解散普魯士，但史達林起初仍然想要保留普魯士的名字，俄羅斯對於他這個鄰居、有時也是前盟友的傢伙有不同的歷史觀點。（Russia having a different historical view of its neighbors and sometime former ally.）

二、蘇聯與東德的成立

一九四八年六月時，英美法三國決定建立一個分裂的西德，開始在德國佔領區實施貨幣重整計畫，故意排除卻排除蘇聯佔領區，發行西德馬克。

蘇聯不甘示弱，也在幾天後開始發行東德馬克，並對西柏林進行長達十一個月的報復性封鎖，要切斷西方對西柏林的聯繫，進而掌握全柏林，但因為西方國家以飛機空投方式為西柏林提供物資而失敗。

蘇聯終於在一九四九年五月解除封鎖，幾天後，英美法就扶植建立西德，即德意志聯邦共和國。蘇聯則在之後的十月七日扶植建立東德，即德意志民主共和國。

直到一九五五年一月時，蘇聯才正式結束對德國的戰爭狀態，並決定大量援助民主德國。兩國於是在一九五五年九月二十日簽訂《德意志民主共和國與蘇維埃社會主義共和國聯盟關係條約》，強調兩國關係是以「完全平等、互相尊重和互不干涉內政為基礎」，使東德正式成為依附東方軍事集團的主權獨立國家。

關於兩國的關係，德國史學者戈登‧克雷格在《德國人》書中說到：「烏布利希還是保持了蘇聯對他的信任，使他的國家擺脫蘇聯的嚴密監督而獲得更多的自由。……一九五五年，蘇聯承認德意志民主共和國在國內和對外政策方面的主權，並且自從那時起，直到烏布利希一九七一年退休，他被史達林的繼承者認為是他們所有同盟者中最可靠的一個。當危機影響到華沙條約中任何一個夥伴時（如一九六八年在波蘭和捷克斯洛伐克），蘇聯總是仔細聽取他的意見。」

三、第二次柏林危機和柏林圍牆的建造

一九五〇年代起，西德快速復興的經濟便吸引大批東德人民逃亡至西德。西方各國便曾宣稱，要在柏林開闢一條「通往民主德國腹地的道路」、西柏林是顛覆民主德國的「廉價原子彈」。

人口大量逃亡使東德政權備感威脅，如果東德政權垮臺而德國統一，也會對蘇聯在東歐的勢力有很大的影響，甚至危害到蘇聯本身的安全，因此，蘇聯一直致力解決柏林問題。

一九五八年十一月時，蘇聯政府提議將西柏林變成一個非軍事化的自由城市，結束外國在柏林的佔領狀態。同時威脅美國，如果不在期限內回應，就要讓東德接管西柏林和西德之間的交通運輸控制權，再次封鎖柏林，以後有關西柏林的問題都必須直接和東德交涉，希望藉此解決柏林問題，並逼迫西方各國承認東德政權。

（當時西德致力於統一，並採取霍爾斯坦主義，強調任何國家若承認東德政權，西德就與之斷絕外交關係）

之後柏林危機越演越烈，蘇聯領導者赫魯曉夫便在演說中宣稱「如果西方想顯顯本領，就給他們一次機會吧！」還命令暫停一百二十萬海、陸軍人的復員，並徵召預備役軍人入伍，命令華沙公約組織的軍隊在東德舉行軍事演習。美國方面也宣稱要將陸軍增加到一百萬人以上、國家預算增加到三十五億，參加西德軍事演習等等。

為瞭解決人口逃亡和一觸即發的柏林危機，東德領袖烏布利希在一九六一年八月一日前往莫斯科，要求蘇聯同意東德修建柏林圍牆，封鎖前往西柏林的所有道路。赫魯曉夫答應烏布利希的要求，並允諾會派紅軍守在西德邊境協助防衛。

烏布利希在八月十日回國後，立刻成立行動指揮部安排相關事宜，隔日東德國會通過他的建議，終於在八月十二日深夜開始秘密架設鐵絲網，之後逐步修建為永久性的水泥牆，勃蘭登堡門也作為柏林圍牆的一部份被完全封鎖。

柏林圍牆的建立使蘇聯放低姿態，不再強硬要求西方各國簽訂對德合約，而柏林圍牆也沒有真正觸犯西方各國的利益，各國也就接受事實，使一度緊張的柏林危機得以化解。

許多學者都認為，柏林圍牆的建立挽救即將崩潰的東德，例如庫特‧宗特海墨爾《聯邦德國政府與政治》書中就說道：「從築牆那天起，德意志民主共和國就取得了政治和經濟上的穩定。」


End file.
